


The first kiss

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen accede a participar en un cortometraje de un amigo de Jared que consiste en besar a otra persona para ver las primeras reacciones. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero no quería dejar tirado a su amigo. Con lo que no contaba Jensen era que ese completo desconocido de ojos azules y voz grave fuera a cambiar su vida de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la continuación del último drabble del Mes de Jensen 2014.

**Título:** The first kiss

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPF

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Rating:** PG o NC—13.

 **Warning:** none

 **Beteo:** Ro Hoshi

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki.

 **Resumen:** Jensen accede a participar en un cortometraje de un amigo de Jared que consiste en besar a otra persona para ver las primeras reacciones. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero no quería dejar tirado a su amigo. Con lo que no contaba Jensen era que ese completo desconocido de ojos azules y voz grave fuera a cambiar su vida de esa manera.

 **Basado** en [este cortometraje](http://youtu.be/IpbDHxCV29A).

 

 

**

 

— Venga, Jared, que llegamos tarde.

— Lo sé, lo sé —Jared se bajó del coche tras haber aparcado y corrió para alcanzar a Jensen—. El estudio está al fondo.

— Joder. Podías haber aparcado más lejos.

— Donde había sitio, Jensen —respondió tajante—. Además tienen que grabar uno por uno. Aún nos da tiempo, tranquilo.

Jensen negó con la cabeza y siguió andando sin esperar a que Jared lo alcanzara.

Aún se estaba preguntando cómo se había dejado embaucar por su amigo. La cosa empezó un par de semanas atrás, cuando Jared le dijo que un colega suyo, un director de cine que estaba empezando, estaba haciendo pequeños cortometrajes para un documental y le preguntó si quería participar. Cuando respondió que sí, debió de haber preguntado de qué se trataba, no ahora que no podía echarse atrás.

El “experimento” trataba de desconocidos que se daban un beso por primera vez. Nada de parejas, ni amigos, ni castos besos de abuelita, no; los besos eran de verdad, con desconocidos de verdad. Genial.

Tras enterarse intentó zafarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde y contaban con él. Si simplemente no aparecía, haría que Jared quedase mal, y no quería chafar a su amigo por nada del mundo, así que no le quedó más remedio que acceder.

Encima de que estaba molesto por hacer algo que no estaba conforme, iba a llegar tarde y sudado de tanto correr. Al menos esperaba que la otra persona que fuera a plantar sus morros sobre los suyos se hubiera lavado los dientes. Era lo mínimo que pedía.

 

 

 

Cuando entraron en el estudio, las grabaciones ya habían empezado y casi terminado, de hecho sólo faltaba él. Jared llegó donde su amigo para disculparse.

— Jason tío, lo siento. Mea culpa.

— Venga Jared, que sólo me dejan este sitio hasta las tres —se volvió para mirar a Jensen—. Perfecto. No te hace falta maquillar ni retocar nada. Colócate delante de la cámara, donde está la X.

Jensen obedeció sin más.

— Ya te dije que era perfecto —Jared le susurró al oído a su amigo.

— Ya veremos cómo besa —el director le respondió colocándose en su lugar para observar todos los ángulos—. ¿Misha? —le dio una palmada en el hombro a un tío que estaba a su lado—. Ya podemos empezar.

El tal Misha asintió y caminó hacia la X colocada en el suelo donde se había parado Jensen. Cuando lo vio, le tendió la mano.

— Hola. Me llamo Misha.

— Jensen —le estrechó la mano con afabilidad—. Disculpa el retraso. Jared se ha perdido con el coche y...

— No te preocupes —sonrió—. Al menos has aparecido. Por un momento pensé que iba a tener que besarme a mí mismo —bromeó—. O al cámara, que es mucho peor.

— Te estoy oyendo, Mish —se escuchó una voz al otro lado del aparato.

Al ver el sonrojo de Jensen, Misha lo tranquilizó.

— No te preocupes, es colega mío.

La conversación quedó interrumpida cuando Jason llegó hasta ellos.

— Bueno, la cosa es esta: vosotros sois la pareja gay de este documental y lo único que tenéis que hacer es besaros. Tenéis treinta segundos para hablar o interactuar, preguntaros lo que os de la gana, me da igual, y luego un minuto para besaros. ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.

— Perfecto —Jason volvió a su lugar—. Cuando grite acción, empezáis.

Jensen respiró hondo y movió el cuello a ambos lados intentando calmarle y relajar los músculos.

— Tranquilo —le susurró Misha—. No voy a morderte.

Curiosamente, eso no relajó a Jensen en absoluto.

— ¡Acción!

El corazón de Jensen comenzó a ir a mil. Nunca había estado delante de una cámara y tampoco se había besado con ningún extraño. Bueno, al menos no que él recordarse. Sonrió confundido y miró al suelo, intentando escapar de la mirada intensa de ese hombre. Debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal, y que parecía muy simpático, pero de ahí a besarle...

— Tranquilízate —la voz de Misha llegó demasiado cerca—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Al oír sus palabras, Jensen levantó la cabeza con timidez para mirarle, lentamente, como pidiendo permiso y con cierto temor a ser rechazado cuando Misha estuviera a pocos milímetros de él. Pero no lo hizo.

La calidez de los ojos de ese hombre, azules como el cielo y la amabilidad de su sonrisa, le dieron la confianza suficiente para elevar el rostro y mirarle.

— Jamás te haría daño.

La voz de Misha fue un susurro casi inaudible justo antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, Jensen se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a sentir. Durante los primeros segundos se dejó besar.

Misha parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, movió los labios sobre los suyos para tranquilizarle y que se amoldara a él. Luego se los separó con un movimiento magistral y se coló en su boca.

Todos esos días que Jensen había estado amargándose pensando en ese momento, había imaginado que se sentiría violado, ultrajado y agobiado cuando el desconocido le metiera la lengua en la boca, pero no fue para nada así; Misha fue tan sutil, tan dulce, tan cuidadoso, que sintió todo ese proceso como algo natural, como si ese desconocido no lo fuera en absoluto y en realidad lo hubiera estado besando toda la vida.

 

Entonces todo se detuvo alrededor de él. Ya no hubo miedo al rechazo ni a lo desconocido. Misha le estaba proporcionando una sensación en la que podría cobijarse y vivir toda la vida. Sin más, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta que comenzó a participar él. Su lengua cobró vida y salió al encuentro de la de Misha, juntándose y explorándose la una a la otra. Sus dientes apresaron esos carnosos labios y lo mordisquearon y besaron a partes iguales, dejándose llevar por lo que comenzaba a sentir.

— ¡Corten! —la voz de Jason resonó por todo el estudio—. ¡Muy bien, chicos! Ya hemos terminado.

A los dos les costó separarse, de hecho necesitaron varios segundos más, aunque si por ellos hubiera sido, habrían seguido durante mucho más tiempo.

— ¡Tío, qué bueno! —Jared se acercó a él cuanto se alejó un poco de Misha—. Deberías de ser actor. En serio, ha sido la bomba.

Jensen no podía apartar los ojos del suelo. Se sentía desconcertado. Notaba una extraña sensación, como si lo hubieran arrancado de un plácido lugar donde se sentía feliz y seguro. Jared revoloteaba a su alrededor y él sólo quería buscar a Misha y volver a besarle. Quería volver a experimentar todo eso otra vez. Lo necesitaba, pero Misha no estaba por ninguna parte.

— Ya os informaré de cuándo publicamos el corto, para que estéis atentos —Jason los palmeó a ambos en la espalda—. Gracias por todo.

— Oye —Jared fue detrás al ver que su amigo se alejaba—. Si tienes otro corto donde haya tías en bañador y esas cosas, yo soy tu hombre, lo sabes, ¿no?

Jensen oyó cómo Jared perseguía a su amigo y cómo las voces desaparecían a lo lejos. Miró alrededor y de pronto se encontró solo. No había ni un alma cerca. Se dio la vuelta buscando a Misha pero éste no estaba. Corrió hacia la salida, pero no hubo forma de dar con él. Se había ido. Tenía que haberle preguntado el teléfono, o quedar con él esa misma tarde... ¡cualquier cosa! Ya daba igual lo que no había hecho; ahora tenía que volver a saber de él fuera como fuera. Necesitaba conocer a Misha y descubrir si eso que le había dicho cuando lo besaba iba en serio y si lo que había sentido con el beso fue real. Era imperioso encontrarle porque presentía que en él estaba su futura felicidad.

 

 

 

— Tío, ¿dónde te has metido? Llevo un buen rato buscándote.

Jared llegó a su coche y allí estaba Jensen, apoyado en un lateral, con la mirada perdida en la acera y la cara seria.

— Tengo que encontrarle.

— ¿A quién?

— A Misha.

— ¿Ese es el pavo con el que te has besado?

— Sí —quería explicarle a su amigo lo que había sentido, pero algo le decía que, ni era el momento, ni lo iba a entender a la primera—. ¿Crees que tu amigo el director tendrá el teléfono?

— ¿Jason? Es posible —Jared abrió el coche y ambos se montaron a la par—. Lo he dejado en una reunión con los demás de no—sé—qué, pero puedo hablar con él mañana.

Jensen asintió. Era eso mejor que nada y no podía hacer otra cosa, así que se hundió en el asiento del copiloto. Durante el regreso a casa se limitó a mirar por la ventana y recordar esos hermosos ojos azules.

 

La mañana siguiente llegó como un jarro de agua fría. Se levantó de la cama cuando el despertador se estaba ya quedando sin pilas de tanto sonar. Lo apagó y caminó rápido hacia la ducha. Se notaba que los días soleados y cálidos estaban quedando atrás. Esa mañana había amanecido con la ciudad mojada y húmeda, anunciando que pronto comenzaría el mal tiempo.

Se envolvió en la toalla cuando salió del cuarto de baño y se dio prisa para vestirse. No le daba tiempo a prepararse un café. Ya se lo tomaría en el museo donde actualmente trabajaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo restaurando piezas antiguas, encontradas en expediciones y mercados clandestinos. Cuando llegaban a sus manos no eran más que un trozo de algo que, mucho tiempo atrás, había sido hermoso, valioso y bello. A simple vista no tenía valor alguno salvo el histórico, pero una vez pasaba por él, esa pieza se convertía en única, teniendo casi el mismo poder y valor que miles de años atrás.

 

Esa mañana no era la suya. Llevaba un par de horas con un trozo de vasija y por mucho que se esmeraba, no lograba realizar su trabajo como solía hacer. Dejó el delicado material sobre su mesa de trabajo, se quitó la bata que usaba para no mancharse la ropa y salió a tomarse un café en la máquina del pasillo. Entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ansioso porque fuera Jared, dejó el café sobre la máquina para contestar a la llamada.

— ¿Jared?

— Tío, no me has hablado de la nueva exposición que tenéis en el museo. ¿Bajas y me la enseñas?

Jensen no estaba para hablar de exposiciones ni le apetecía hacer de guía, pero sabía que Jared iba a su ritmo, así que respondió que sí, colgó la llamada, y le sacó otro café a su amigo.

 

El museo estaba a rebosar y eso que era muy temprano. Un grupo de escolares pasaron alrededor de ellos corriendo y armando mucho ruido y tras ellos una profesora gritándoles que no gritaran. Jensen sonrió por la escena. Se terminó el café y tiró el vaso vacío en una papelera cercana.

— No traes buenas noticias, ¿Verdad?

Jared también se terminó el café pero se quedó con el recipiente vacío en la mano.

— Creo que me conoces demasiado bien —le confesó—. Pero oye, que el interés por ver la nueva exposición es auténtica.

Jensen sonrió con pesar.

— No le encuentras, ¿no?

— Jason no le conoce. Las personas que salen en el corto son amigos de sus amigos, ya sabes, como yo he hecho contigo. Sabe que se llama Misha y nada más —guardó unos segundos en silencio analizando las facciones de Jensen—. ¿Tanto te has encaprichado por él?

Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

— No es un capricho, es... —sonrió sabiendo que se estaba volviendo loco—. No sé si vas a entenderme.

— Inténtalo.

— Fue la forma en que me besó —había comenzado la confesión y ya no había marcha atrás—. Fue tierno, delicado, como pidiendo permiso. También me dijo que jamás me haría daño.

Jared hizo un ruido con la nariz. A ver cómo le explicaba a su amigo lo que pensaba sin ser demasiado crudo.

— ¿Has pensado que quizás dijera todo eso porque estabais frente a una cámara? Quizás tuviera un guión o algo.

— Ya he pensado en eso, pero... ¿y lo que sentí? No fui allí predispuesto a enamorarme ni a encontrar a nadie ni nada que se le asemeje. Es más, fui para hacerte un favor. No me gustaba nada la idea.

— Puede que tu corazón te haya jugado una mala pasada. Es como cuando tienes quince años y te enamoras de un cantante o alguien famoso. Es un sentimiento unilateral porque eso que sientes no es real, sin embargo está ahí. Eres tú el que se ha enamorado de ese sentimiento, del amor, no de la persona porque, ¿cómo te vas a enamorar de una persona que realmente no conoces?

Jensen no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

— El cámara.

— ¿Qué?

— El cámara. Misha bromeó con el cámara porque a la cuenta se conocían. ¡Él tiene que saber cómo localizarle!

Contagiado por la energía renovada de su amigo, Jared cogió el teléfono.

— Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Jason y a preguntarle por el cámara.

— Gracias —le apretó la muñeca en muestra de su gratitud—. Tengo que volver a trabajar. ¿Me avisas en cuanto sepas algo?

— Claro. Cuenta con ello, pero oye —le advirtió—. No te obsesiones más de la cuenta con esto, ¿vale? No quiero que luego lo pases mal sólo porque tu cabeza y tu corazón no se hayan puesto de acuerdo.

Jensen le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Te lo prometo, pero si así fuera y la cosa termina mal, dejaré que me digas “te lo dije” y te invitaré a un par de copas.

— Hecho.

La expresión en la cara de Jared era auténtica. Se despidió de su amigo y fue a intentar ayudarle. Localizar al cámara... ojalá tuviera suerte.

 

 

 

Recibió el mensaje de Jared al poco de llegar a casa. Un whatsapp con un número de teléfono y un nombre; Sebastian.

Sin esperar más, Jensen marcó y esperó la señal. Un tono... dos... diez... nadie respondió. Bueno, ese hombre bien podía estar trabajando, o de fiesta. Decidió volver a intentarlo un rato más tarde.

Cuando se fue a la cama bien avanzada la noche, había llamado tantas veces a ese número que, cuando le respondieran, no iba a saber qué decir.

 

Por la mañana tampoco hubo respuesta y a lo largo del día el resultado fue el mismo.

Justo antes de salir del trabajo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Jensen casi se resbala por correr a cogerlo. Pensando que era ese tal Sebastian devolviendo las miles de llamadas perdidas que tendría de su número, respondió casi con timidez.

— ¿Hola?

— Jen, tío. He hablado con mi amigo Jason —Jared ni le respondió al saludo, ansioso como estaba de contar lo que sabía—. Sebastian se fue al Yucatán esa misma noche después de la grabación del cortometraje. Le gusta la escalada y al ser cámara, puede acceder a unas montañas que hay allí y que actualmente están cerradas por encontrarse activas o yo qué sé.

— Ah —realmente a Jensen no le salió nada más.

— El caso es que se le cayó el móvil ladera abajo y como era de esperar, se le ha hecho añicos.

— Vaya —ahora sí parecía realmente interesado en la historia—. Espero que él no haya sufrido ningún percance.

— Habló con Jason hace un rato. Lo llamó desde un pueblo para que localizara a su madre y le dijera que estaba bien . Éste se acordó de que andabas buscando a Misha y le preguntó su teléfono.

— ¿Y? —Jensen dejó de respirar esperando la respuesta.

— Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

— Jared...

— Vale, vale —respondió al oír su tono de voz—. La mala noticia es que tenía el número de teléfono en el móvil y no se lo sabe de memoria.

Jensen cerró los ojos.

— ¿Y la buena? —preguntó con los párpados aún cerrados.

— La buena es que cuando vuelva pedirá un duplicado de su tarjeta y recuperará todos los números. El de Misha incluido.

— Joder —no podía creerse su mala suerte—. ¿Y cuándo vuelve?

— Pues aún le quedan varias semanas allí. No lo sabe seguro.

Jensen resopló. Le estaban entrando unas ganas imperiosas de romper algo, de ponerse a pegar gritos, o de dar golpes en la pared con la frente.

— Está bien —intentó serenarse porque su amigo no tenía la culpa, y autolesionarse estaba fuera de cualquier discusión—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Jared. Y dale las gracias a tu amigo también.

— No te hundas —Jared lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que se había quedado hecho polvo—. Jason volverá cuando menos te lo esperes y te dará el número de teléfono. Tómate estos días que vas a tener para meditar y asegurarte de lo que sientes.

— Voy a salir a tomar un par de copas.

— Jensen...

— ¿Te apuntas o te quedas?

Jared resopló al otro lado de la línea.

— Iré, qué remedio. No voy a permitir que bebas solo.

 

 

 

Un par de partidas al billar y varias cervezas más tarde, Jared y Jensen caminaban medio a rastras por las calles a altas horas de la madrugada. Hacía un frío que pelaba y el suelo estaba mojado por el frío y la humedad que estaba cayendo.

— No vayas tan rápido —Jared se quejó quedándose atrás. Ya estaba un poco arto de la actitud lastimera de su amigo—. En serio, Jensen, que parece que tienes quince años. Si tantas ganas tienes de echar un polvo hay maneras más rápidas.

Jensen se volvió rápido hacia él y lo enfrentó.

— ¡No es eso, maldita sea! —le gritó a la cara—. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

— ¿Qué coño quieres que entienda? Te has quedado colgado por un tío que has visto un segundo y medio. He visto estornudos más lentos que tu enamoramiento, y tú me hablas de amor y de sentimientos. ¿No te estás montando un circo con enanos en la cabeza, Jensen?

Jensen tenía dos opciones; marcharse de allí y enfadarse con el mundo en general, o quedarse y explicarle a Jared lo que sentía. Apreciaba demasiado la amistad con su amigo para hacer la primera, así que respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que le diste un beso a una chica que te gustaba? ¿Recuerdas tu primera vez? —siguió preguntándole—. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido, Jared?

— Unas cuantas —respondió sin mojarse demasiado.

— ¿Y cuántas veces pensaste que esa sí que era la definitiva? ¿A cuántas les dijiste que las querías porque eso era lo que sentías en ese momento? Mira, sé que estoy loco por colgarme de un tío del que no sé absolutamente nada, pero no he podido evitarlo. Ese minuto y medio que he estado con él ha sido... único. Jamás había sentido nada igual.

— No quiero verte sufrir, Jen —la voz de Jared resonó opaca en el silencio de la noche.

— Ya lo sé, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, porque si me quedo quieto y lo dejo pasar, sé que me pasaré el resto de la vida preguntándome lo que pudo haber sido. Prefiero equivocarme a quedarme para siempre con la duda.

Jared hizo un gesto con la cara, conmocionado por las palabras de su amigo. Lo abrazó y lo palmeó en la espalda infundiéndole ánimo.

— Vamos a casa —Jensen se agarró a él y juntos, con paso torpe, llegaron hasta su apartamento, donde se dejaron caer sobre la cama en estado ya casi vegetativo.

 

 

 

La semana transcurrió con demasiada lentitud y tras esta, otra más. ¿Cuándo iba a volver Sebastian? ¿Es que tenía planeado quedarse hasta que los volcanes del Yucatán dejasen de estar activos o qué?

Jared llegó con malas noticias esa mañana. Jensen se lo notó cuando lo vio acercarse. Traía la cara más seria de lo normal y el ceño fruncido. Eso era mala señal.

— Suéltalo.

Jared se había preparado varios monólogos para intentar distraerle y suavizar la noticia, pero se había olvidado que Jensen lo conocía mejor que su madre, así que lo mandó todo a la mierda y fue directo al grano.

— Sebastian va a quedarse más tiempo del previsto en México —comenzó—. Hace un par de días se divisó un objeto algo extraño sobre el [Popocatépetl](http://youtu.be/AHRl_sECk8s) o algo así y a la cuenta, Sebastian es un súper fan de los marcianos, así que va a quedarse a hacer un estudio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Jared tardó varios segundos en responder.

— Un año mínimo.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula. Parecía que todo el universo estaba jugando en su contra, como si, por algún capricho del destino, no pudiera conseguir su objetivo. No le estaba pidiendo a la vida ser el hombre más rico del mundo ni nada por el estilo. Tan sólo quería conocer a una persona. ¿Era eso demasiado pedir?

— Oye —al ver el silencio de su amigo, Jared intentó consolarle—. Podemos ir a buscarle nosotros. Hace mucho que no nos vamos de vacaciones y México es un lugar fantástico. ¿Qué te parece?

— No —fue la seca respuesta de Jensen. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Hasta ahora había tenido la mirada fija en el suelo, perdida en algún punto entre sus zapatos y los de su amigo—. Me rindo. Parece que todo el mundo confabula en mi contra y ya me he cansado. Si no puede ser, no puede ser.

Jared se quedó un poco sorprendido. Jensen no era de los que se rendían así como así tan pronto.

— Pensé que lucharías contra viento y marea por lo que sentías —la afirmación le quedó mucho más seria de lo que tenía previsto, no obstante no cambió sus palabras—. Creía que no te rendirías hasta encontrarle.

— Esta semana he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión que las cosas son como tienen que ser. Al principio no las entendemos y luchamos contra ello, pero con el tiempo nos damos cuenta de que fue lo mejor —soltó una brocha muy pequeña que había estado usando para limpiar un trozo de una vasija y sonrió con pesar mientras miraba el trabajo que había estado realizando—. Hace muchísimo tiempo a alguien se le rompió esta vasija. No fue enterrada como ofrenda ni como ajuar para un difunto, sino que se le cayó a alguien de las manos —examinó detenidamente el trozo—. Posiblemente entonces esa persona se maldijo por su mala suerte y se entristeció por la vasija a la que le tenía mucho aprecio, pero el hecho de que guardara los trozos ha permitido que hoy en día diéramos con ella y descubramos más cosas sobre esa civilización y su forma de vida —miró a Jared sacando una conclusión él mismo—. Dentro de mucho tiempo me daré cuenta de que esto es lo mejor y tiene un por qué.

Jared no quiso contradecirle. Su amigo podía o no tener razón, pero si esa era la resolución a la que había llegado y estaba convencido de ello, él lo apoyaría como había hecho siempre.

— Te invito esta noche a un par de cervezas.

— Lo que quieres es emborracharme para ganarme al billar —Jensen sonrió y le apuntó con el dedo—, pero no vas a conseguirlo en la vida. Soy muy bueno.

— Eso ya lo veremos esta noche —Jared le palmeó un hombro y se marchó de su trabajo para dejarle que continuara con ese trozo de pasado que había servido para poder ordenar un poco su presente.

 

 

 

El par de cervezas dieron paso a un trillón de chupitos. Acabaron en el karaoke de un amigo que tenían en común cantando canciones de Lionel Richie. Cuando salieron del local, ambos lo hicieron dando tumbos de un lado para otro.

— Ha sido muuuuuuy buena idea esto de beber —Jared iba caminando en zig zag sin darse cuenta—. Mañana cuando me levante no pensaré lo mismo, pero mientras tanto... ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

Jensen cogió la tiza que llevaba en la mano y que había mangado a su colega del bar y se la lanzó dándole en la frente.

— ¡Auch! —Jared se rascó como un mono, se agachó para recuperar el trozo de tiza y se lo lanzó sin darle—. Steve mañana se va a acordar de ti cuando vaya a escribir en su pizarra y no encuentre la tiza.

— Bah, tiene más —Jensen examinó la pared durante unos segundos y luego se puso manos a la obra.

— ¡Tío, ¿qué haces?! —Jared se separó un poco para observar qué estaba haciendo su amigo sobre la pared—. Te pueden multar por eso.

— Shhhh calla, no van a pillarme —Jensen no estaba tan bebido como su amigo pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer algo que, estando sobrio, no habría hecho ni de coña.

Jared obedeció, se sentó en la acera dejándose caer como si fuera un saco de patatas y lo observó. Jensen apenas tardó un par de minutos. Cuando se separó de la pared, observó su obra.

— Neeeeeeeecestio que me beses como la primera vez —miró a Jensen sorprendido—. Eres un cursi, con razón eres marica.

Jensen volvió a lanzarle la tiza dándole otra vez en la cabeza haciendo rebotar el pequeño proyectil.

— No hagas que te recuerde lo de Donna.

Jared se levantó y tiró de él.

— Vámonos antes de que nos pillen.

— Tú lo que quieres es cambiar de conversación —Jensen se dejó arrastrar pero siguió con el tema—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dejó? Empezaste a escribir un diario. ¿Cómo comenzaba?

— Cáaaaallate.

— Ah, sí: Querido diario, hoy la soledad ha llegado a mi alma... —y eso fue lo último coherente que recordó Jensen esa noche.

 

 

 

La resaca parecía haberse alojado en su cabeza y no quería darle una tregua. Llevaba dos días mareado, con dolor de estómago y la boca seca, pero no había cambiado de opinión; Había decidido olvidar a Misha y lo que había sentido al besarle. No podía permitir obsesionarse por alguien que jamás volvería a ver.

Ese domingo, aprovechando que Jared aún seguía peor que él y que no tenía trabajo pendiente, finalmente se levantó de la cama. Se dio una ducha, se tomó un café, se lavó los dientes, se vistió y caminó hasta la famosa pared de la pintada. No quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa, así que fue dando un paseo aprovechando que no hacía demasiado frío.

Sobre esa pared gris seguía su frase escrita en tiza de color blanco. Posiblemente se borraría en cuanto lloviese, pero mientras tanto seguía ahí, dándole algo de personalidad a la pared.

Cruzó la acera y observó su caligrafía. Con letra clara y bonita, había garabateado lo que pensaba en ese momento de embriaguez. Y no le había quedado del todo mal.

Pensando que esa era una buena forma de decir adiós a todo ese asunto, entró en la cafetería de enfrente y se sentó en una mesita al lado de la gran ventana que tenía el local. Desde ahí podía ver en primera fila sus palabras.

Sí, había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas ahí, de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y seguir adelante. Por supuesto que siempre recordaría ese beso, y sus palabras, pero al menos se conformaba con haberlo vivido. Todo el mundo debería tener un beso de esos una vez en la vida.

— Hace tanto tiempo que me dieron mi primer beso que ya ni me acuerdo.

— De ahí el mensaje, querida; tienen que besarte de nuevo como aquella primera vez.

Jensen volvió la cabeza para observar a las dos adorables señoras de muy avanzada edad que estaban sentadas en una mesa al lado de la suya. Las dos mujeres miraban por el ventanal observando su pintada. Eso le hizo sonreír. Sin poderlo evitar, siguió escuchando la conversación.

— Hay muchas primeras veces que no se olvidan por mucho que se intentan. Otras las recuerdas como si acabaran de suceder —comentó la mujer que parecía más mayor. Se apartó hacia un lado ligeramente cuando el camarero trajo lo que habían pedido—. Y otras que siguen siendo como la primera vez una y otra vez.

Cuánta razón tenía esa mujer. Jensen sonrió pensando que quizás su relación con ese desconocido había empezado y terminado en ese momento, pero siempre recordaría ese beso como algo auténtico y puro. Realmente no podía haber encontrado mejor frase que la de esa señora para poner punto y final a ese episodio de su vida.

— Eso es muy bonito, querida —respondió la otra mujer—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Misha?

Al oír ese nombre, Jensen no pudo evitar darse la vuelta completamente. Fue algo instintivo, ni siquiera lo pensó. Una parte de su cerebro le estaba diciendo ya de antemano que era una casualidad y que, al volverse, encontraría a quien no era. Pero esa otra parte de su cerebro le gritaba que sí una y otra vez. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántos Mishas podían existir en esa ciudad?

Al elevar la cabeza, otra se volvió a su vez mirándose al mismo tiempo. Los ojos verdes de Jensen chocaron con los azules de Misha. Entonces todo se detuvo.

Actuando por instinto, Jensen se levantó y se plantó frente a él. De pronto todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir. Todo era borroso y carente de importancia. Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos.

— Escribí en esa pared para ti —habló con franqueza sin apartar la mirada—. Lo hice para poder olvidarte, para pasar página y poder seguir con mi vida. Lo hice —hizo una pequeña pausa para refrescarse los labios con la lengua—, sin saber que trabajabas aquí, pensando que, si alguien vez vieras ese mensaje, pensaras durante un segundo en mí.

Misha lo escuchaba atento. Cuando Jensen dejó de hablar, reaccionó parpadeando varias veces seguidas y aclarándose la voz.

— Esta mañana cuando llegué al trabajo, leí la pintada, y pensé en ti. Lo hice durante un segundo, luego durante una hora, hasta que ya no pude sacarte de la cabeza.

Ambos quedaron mirándose durante lo que pareció una eternidad para ellos pero para el mundo real apenas fueron unos segundos.

— ¿Me acompañas al office? —Misha se apartó hacia un lado indicándole con el brazo el camino.

Jensen caminó delante de él cruzando todo el salón comedor del restaurante hasta llegar al pasillo donde desembocaba al fondo la cocina. Misha abrió la puerta que había antes donde ponía “privado” y le indicó que pasara con la cabeza.

Al encender la luz, Jensen observó una minúscula habitación con estanterías repletas hasta el techo. Copas, manteles, jarrones, y todo el menaje del restaurante estaban en esa habitación. Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras él, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Misha muy pegado a su cuerpo.

— De todas las paredes que hay en la ciudad, me alegro que hayas ido a pintar en la que veo todos los días —bromeó.

Jensen quiso contarle que había tardado un poco en recordar en cual lo había hecho porque la borrachera que había pillado había sido espectacular, pero optó por no decírselo, al menos no por el momento.

— Casualidad —respondió en el mismo tono despreocupado que Misha.

— Yo no creo en las casualidades —ahora su voz era más seria y segura que antes—. Creo que ha sido el destino. Esto tiene que significar algo.

En una de las miles de fantasías que Jensen había imaginado de ese momento, se había visto contándole lo que él pensaba y lo que era más importante; Misha lo compartía.

— Vas a pensar que estoy loco —comenzó, arrojándose completamente al río—, pero he estado buscándote por todas partes. Cuando me besaste... sentí algo. Algo que jamás había sentido, algo que no puedo expresar con palabras. Al no encontrarte, pensé que era mejor así porque quizás mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada enamorándome de un tío al que no conocía de nada —sonrió con timidez tras la confesión—. Ahora es cuando me dices que estoy loco y me pones una orden de alejamiento.

Misha sonrió y sus ojos brillaron a la vez observándole. Eliminó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y se acercó hacia sus labios hasta casi besarlos.

— No creo que eso ocurra —susurró.

Jensen se puso nervioso. Lo tenía tan cerca y tenía tantas ganas de besarle que hasta dolía, pero antes tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

— Dime que no me he equivocado, Misha —al murmurar su nombre por primera vez no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo—. Cuando me dijiste que jamás me harías daño... —insistió—. Dime que todo esto no fue producto de mi imaginación.

Misha estuvo a punto de asentir, pero entonces permaneció callado durante unos segundos más de la cuenta, hasta que respondió sin apartar la mirada de él.

— No te he mentido, Jensen —le gustó cómo sonó ese nombre con su voz—. Te dije lo que verdaderamente sentía, lo que tú, sin palabras, me hiciste decir. Yo también pensé que estaba loco por soltarte aquello, por eso desaparecí tan rápido; tenía miedo de haberme equivocado.

— No lo has hecho —Jensen lo tranquilizó con una cálida sonrisa—. Créeme.

— Necesito besarte como la primera vez.

— Hazlo —jadeó adelantando la cabeza para salirle al encuentro.

Al unir los labios, algo estalló entre ellos. Jensen gimió y echó su pecho hacia delante, buscando estar lo más cerca posible de él. Después de todo lo que le había costado encontrarle y pensando que casi se había rendido, ahora no quería separarse de él ni un sólo segundo. Nunca.

Sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso. Se reconocieron al instante, como si hubiera sido siempre así, como si besarlo fuera un regalo del cielo que le hubieran concedido en algún momento de su vida.

— Tengo que volver al trabajo —Misha se separó a duras penas de él. No queriendo hacerlo pero sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio—. Salgo en una hora. ¿Vas a esperarme, verdad?

Jensen sonrió. Con el trabajo que le había costado encontrarle...

— Estaré en mi mesa, tomándome un café y mirándole el culo al camarero.

Misha se rió junto a él. Lo besó de nuevo antes de marcharse y luego lo dejó allí para que saliera unos minutos más tarde.

Jensen no sabía si había sido buena suerte, o el karma, o como bien había dicho, quizás fuera cosa del destino, pero de una cosa estaba seguro; nunca iba a volver a dejarlo escapar.

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
